<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Power and Prejudice by Mellaaaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940678">Of Power and Prejudice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellaaaa/pseuds/Mellaaaa'>Mellaaaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Resident (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:28:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellaaaa/pseuds/Mellaaaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kit Voss has cracked.</p><p>Cracked like the bones she’s so used to fixing.  </p><p>•••<br/>Kit Voss x Randolph Bell</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Randolph Bell/Kit Voss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Power and Prejudice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <strong> <span class="s2">Part One: Collide</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s3">Lately, I feel like I’m pushing you away</span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s3">Acting moody for no reason</span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s3">And even though you know I’m always gonna stay</span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s3">I’ve been talking like I’m leaving</span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <strong> <span class="s2">•September 24, 2019•</span> </strong> </em>
</p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s4">Chastain Memorial</span> </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <strong>7:00 PM</strong>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p2">“I don’t belong here,” Kit whispered harshly before turning around sharply and stalked out of Cain’s office. She ignored Randolph’s quiet pleas for her to stay and let the glass door close behind her.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Once the music playing from Cain’s office no longer reached her ears and she was out of sight from the rest of the party, Kit exhaled deeply. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The surgeon pressed the elevator button and grimaced to herself when she heard the drunken giggles from some of Cain’s... younger guests. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hey lady!” One of them called, Kit turned to see a more than tipsy brunette in a very revealing cocktail dress called out to her. “Wha’s yer old ass doin ‘ere?” She slurred. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Simply blinking at the girl, the elevator had dinged open and Kit stepped in wordlessly. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Rubbing a hand over her face, Kit swallowed the lump that had begun to form in her throat. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">Cain is the future. She is the past. That’s just how things were sometimes.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The elevator doors opened to the main lobby and Kit hurried out to her car. She blinked the tears away furiously, fishing her keys out of her clutch. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Before she managed to drive away, her phone rang from the inside of her clutch. Swearing loudly (she was in her car), Kit grabbed her phone and looked at the Caller ID, rolling her eyes as she read the name. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s4">Randolph Bell</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hesitating for half a second, Kit reluctantly answered his call. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yes?” She said nonchalantly, leaning a hand on the steering wheel. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Kit, please come back.” Randolph begged through the phone. And his soft tone had nearly convinced her to do so. “Cain is trying to set me up with women I have no interest in.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I told you, Randolph. I don’t fit in with anyone there. And I refuse to pretend that I do.” Kit’s voice broke at the last word, forcing her to swallow tightly. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Please don’t do this again,” Randolph sighed heavily and Kit could practically see the CEO pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t do what? Tell the truth? Randolph, the man bills $80 million a year!” She said loudly, looking out on the street to make sure no one could see her. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“So what if he bills that much?” He asked her softly, “I know your value as a doctor.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You might, but Red Rock doesn’t. And don’t try denying it, we both know it’s true.” Kit fired back. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“All I’m asking is that you give the man a chance. He was complimenting your abilities.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">At his comment, Kit rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“A chance? He is Red Rock’s breadwinner, and we all know he’s going to put profit over patients. The money is his bottom line.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Randolph pursed his lips tightly and waved at Cain as he exited the spacious office. The neurosurgeon wasn’t given a chance to respond since the CEO had already stepped into the elevator. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“The money will always be the bottom line. It’s a philosophy Chastain is becoming a part of. Without Red Rock, the hospital would fall bankrupt.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t have to tell me that. I know what you sold this hospital to. But you made a deal with the devil. And the devil isn’t one to let go easily,” Kit warned lowly. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She heard Randolph exhale sharply and took that as a cue to hang up. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I gotta go. I’m about to drive,” Kit told him quickly.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, no. Kit listen to me-“</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She ended the call there. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">
  <strong> <span class="s2">•October 5, 2019•</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p5">
  <em> <span class="s4">The Mayo Clinic</span> </em>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kit walked out of the hospital with a heavy sigh. After years of their insistence, she had finally granted the Mayo Clinic they wanted.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">All things considered, it seemed to go rather well. Her days were numbered at Chastain and she had to find a hospital. Fast. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Kit!” She turned to where her name was called and was surprised to find Randolph Bell standing to her left.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Randolph? What are you doing here?” She asked as he approached him, brows furrowed in confusion. "Aren't you supposed to at Chastain, with Red Rock's saving grace?" She added bitterly and the man sighed in frustration.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Why are you making this so damn difficult?" He asked her as they both walked in hurried steps to her car. "You and I both know we have to make nice with him if you want to stay at Chastain." </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Didn't I make it clear last night that I would be leaving? Hence, the Mayo Clinic," the surgeon gestured to the hospital behind them. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“But Chastain needs you.” He tried to convince her, matching the woman’s every step. “I need you,” the CEO admitted quietly. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kit shook her head sadly. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry Randolph,” she said just as softly. “I-I can’t work in a hospital that keeps a target on my back.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Randolph’s forehead creased in confusion. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Who’s putting a target on your back?” He demanded in a whisper.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Red Rock.” Kit answered stonily. “Cain shoves the fact that he bills $80 million a year down my throat every chance he gets.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The man shrugged his shoulders helplessly. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Barrett Cain has every right to be proud of what he bills.” He defended and Kit took a step back. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“But that does not give him any right to disrespect me in the OR or feel the need to verbally harass me each chance he gets.” She retorted. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“All I’m asking is that you play nice with him. The renewal for your contract is coming up and you need Cain on your side if you want to stay.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“But I don’t want to stay.” She told him forcefully, her bottom lip trembling slightly. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What?” The CEO asked, confusion written across his face. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Randolph, I love Chastain and I love the people in it. I just... I just don’t think I could love it with Red Rock breathing down my neck, waiting for me to screw something up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Kit, I told you. I will fight for you and your position at every turn. I am on your side.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“There are no sides when it comes to the bottom line,” she replied harshly, opening her car door a little harder than necessary. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Randolph put a hand on hers, effectively stopping her actions. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Please,” he begged sadly, gripping her fingers just a bit tighter. “Stay. We can work through this together.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The Brit bit her lip, shaking her head sadly once again. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“They offered me the position for the Head of Ortho...” Kit trailed off. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He looked at her expectantly, hoping she had turned it down. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“And I accepted,” she finished, swallowing thickly. “They agreed to let me finish out my contract at Chastain, it ends in three weeks. After that, I’ll be here at Mayo.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hot tears started to build up behind her eyes and Kit used every fiber in her being to keep them down. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Randolph asked breathlessly. “Y-You accepted them? Just like that?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kit nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Stanford still wanted me as well. I got a call and they offered me the job without a second thought,” she looked off to the side, refusing to meet her friend’s eyes. “I would have said yes, you know. But I didn’t want to leave Atlanta if it could be helped. So I called Mayo and asked if there was an opening for me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The surgeon laughed bitterly at the irony of it all. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You know,” the brunette started. “A year ago, I told myself that no matter what hospital called to offer me a job, I wouldn’t take it. And look at where that got me.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Randolph closed his eyes and let go of her hand. When he opened them again, he saw Kit staring at him with sad eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“So there’s no way of making you stay anymore, huh?” The man rasped out. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“None,” Kit answered quietly. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Randolph shoved his hands into his pockets and walked away from her with his head down. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kit stared at her old friend as he walked further and further away. She resisted the urge to call out to him, instead climbing into her car. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The doctor looked up, trying to force the tears that had resurfaced. However, her attempt was to no avail, a single tear had run down the corner of her eye and the floodgates opened. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Burying her face in her hands, Kit let out a loud sob. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Chastain Memorial was her past. The Mayo Clinic is her future. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">
  <strong> <span class="s2">•October 26, 2019•</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p5">
  <em> <span class="s4">Chastain Memorial</span> </em>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong> <span class="s2">1:10 PM</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t need any surgery,” Kit told her patient with a smile. “As long as you keep the limb immobile, it will heal just fine. Someone will come by in a bit to put you in a cast. After that, you’re free to go.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you Dr Voss,” the little girl said sweetly and Kit chuckled lightly at her toothy grin. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You’re very welcome, Samantha. Now, you promise me you’ll be more careful at the park,” she warned the girl in mock-seriousness. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Samantha nodded eagerly and Kit offered the girl and her mother one last smile before exiting the room. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Dr Voss,” a familiar voice called from behind her. Kit smiled tightly at the CEO. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Dr Bell,” she greeted. “What brings you here?” Randolph looked around in confusion. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“The... hallway?” He asked, amusement evident in his expression and Kit rolled her eyes. If it was done in annoyance or affection, she couldn’t tell. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I know you want something,” the woman said flatly. “Now, out with it.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“It’s your last actual day here at Chastain...” he trailed off.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kit nodded. “Yes. It is. What’s your point?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Let me take you to dinner after your shift,” the man finally said, causing Kit to stop in the middle of the hallway. When she didn’t budge, he pulled her off to a more secluded side, shoving his hands in his pockets while he waited for an answer.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Kit?” Randolph called out, effectively snapping her out of her reverie. “Are you okay?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, yes. Yes, of course.” She replied hastily. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You’ll... let me take you to dinner?” He asked for clarification to which the woman nodded. Randolph smiled lightly at her.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Meet me in my office at 6:00.” Once Randolph walked away, Kit looked behind at his disappearing with furrowed brows. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What just happened..?” She murmured to herself. </span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong> <span class="s2">6:45 PM</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Where are we?” Kit asked her friend as she took in the unfamiliar surroundings.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Aria,” Randolph replied simply. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Where?” She said, still studying the very pretentious-looking streets. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Aria.” The surgeon repeated. “It was one of mother’s favorite restaurants before she passed away.” At this, Kit turned to look at him. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Oh,” was the only thing she could say. “It looks lovely.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You know I haven’t been here since the day she died,” Randolph told her softly. The brunette offered him a small smile and looped her arm through his as they walked down the street. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Then why did you bring me here?” She asked him, leaning into the man very slightly. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I... I don’t know,” Randolph answered honestly. “I guess I needed closure and I dragged you along.” He guessed. “We can go somewhere else if you-“</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“No, it’s alright. If your mother loved this place, I’m sure I will too.” Kit assured, giving his arm as gentle squeeze before letting go. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <strong> <span class="s2">7:30 PM</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I think I might have had a little too much whiskey,” Kit giggled lightly and Randolph looked at her in disbelief.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You out drank me,” he told her flatly. “I- just how are you still standing upright? You don’t even seem that drunk.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’m English,” the brunette replied with a grin. “We can hold our alcohol just as well as the Scots,” she said indignantly. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The man said nothing on return as they stopped in front of his car. He opened the door for her wordlessly and bit back a chuckle as she practically fell into the passenger seat. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Are you ready to go?” He asked as he got into the car himself and Kit fumbled with the seatbelt. Once it had clicked, she glared at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Why are you talking to me as if I were a child?” She demanded, her intoxicated state causing her accent to thicken.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Once again, Randolph bit back the urge to chuckle. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not,” he said with barely suppressed laugh and Kit crossed her arms in annoyance at being laughed at, looking away pointedly. “Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The car ride to Kit’s house was quiet, save for the Vivaldi playing softly on the radio. Kit leaned her head on the window, fighting sleep at every moment knowing that she would be in the comfort of her own bed soon enough. She blinked away her remaining urges to sleep once the familiar sight of her neighborhood came into view. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sitting up straighter and picking her purse up from where it lay at her feet, Kit unclipped her seatbelt as they pulled into her driveway. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Let me help you to your door,” Randolph offered. She was much too tired and just more than a little tipsy to decline, Kit nodded silently as she let herself out of the car. The brunette sighed contently after stretching her legs and arms and rounded Randolph’s Porsche to meet him. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I would offer you a drink, but I’ve seemed to have enough of those for one night,” Kit joked weakly as they stopped at her front door. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“So... this is it,” Randolph said, hands shoved deep into his pockets. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“It is indeed.” Kit agreed sadly. “I’m really going to miss you,” she told her friend sadly, pressing her lips together tightly in an effort not to cry. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’m-I’m gonna miss you too,” he replied, his voice breaking ever so slightly. Kit looked him over thoughtfully, to which Randolph raised a brow at. “What?” The man asked self consciously. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Whether it was from the multitude emotions she was currently feeling, the sheer exhaustion of speaking to the Mayo Clinic during her very short breaks or the fact that she had about four glasses of whiskey at dinner, Kit couldn’t tell. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">But one of those things had gotten her to end up making out with her best friend. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">In the morning she decides to pin it on the whiskey. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p7">
  <strong> <span class="s2">•tbc• </span> </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>